unfortunate of life unbreakable bond of love pt2
by kagomes-soul521
Summary: it's a continuation of big trouble kagome ch.10. you can read chapter 1 from unfortunate of life unbreakable bond of love(pt.1). only thing in to say is KAG IS DYING! so why, how when, will live on? R&R readers BIG TROUBLE KAGOME IS BACK!


A/N : HI GUYS!!! I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR SO LONG, BECAUSE FF.NET DELETED THE STORY SO I HAVE TO RESTORE IT FROM THE BEGINNING, BUT I THOUGHT IT WOULD TAKE TO LONG TO REACH HERE, SO JUST TO REFRESH SOME OF YOUR MEMORIES I DECIDED TO UPDATE CHAPTER 10, FOR THOSE READER WHO ARE DIYING TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER ON SUNDAY SO WATCH OUT!!! I SAY TOO MUCH NOW, BUT ENJOY THE FANFIC!!!  
  
UNFORTUNATE OF LIFE, UNBREAKABLE BOND OF LOVE PART 2  
  
(Original name: Big Trouble Kagome)  
  
Chapter. 10  
  
Helpless situation & the power Miko  
  
"I am sorry... Inu..." said Kagome unable to finish her sentence as her hand slip through Inuyasha's hand ONCE AGAIN...  
  
"KAGOME!!!!" Inuyasha's voice echoed through the forest...  
  
Inuyasha ran as fast as he can toward Kaede's hut, while bloods are dripping down rapidly. He ran as he as looked down at the wounded Kagome, who is lying peacefully in his arm. Then Inuyasha he spoke gently to Kagome, "Kagome listen to me, you have been through this once, you can do it AGAIN! Please hang on, please do it for your family, your friend, for ... ME...."  
  
Inuyasha entered Kaede's hut as he saw Kaede sitting by the fire. "Kaede, kagome is injured hurry and HELP her!" shouted Inuyasha as he saw Sango, Miroku and Shippo entered the hut as well. Kaede turned and looked at Kagome, starring at her shockingly, "What happened to her?" "Never mind that, can you help her?" asked Inuyasha loudly. "Well we will have to see about it." Replied Kaede as she took a clean bandage and wrapped around Kagome's wrist. However the blood continues to spread and got the whole bandage red.  
  
Inuyasha watched Kaede change the bandage again and again, as Kagome's body grows colder and colder. Inuyasha slowly became patient less, and yelled at the top of his voice. "YOU OLD HAG!! DO YOU KNOW HOW TO CURE A PERSON?!?!?" "Inuyasha! Calm down." Stated Sango. "Look we know that you are worried about Kagome, we are too. So could you stop blaming on Lady Kaede, she is worried about Kagome as you do too, you know?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kaede who is still working VERY hard to try to cease the blood from dripping. He felt extremely guilty at what he had done, but can't bring himself into apologizing to her. So he spoke gently, "so how is Kagome?" "Looking at this situation, it's bad. More truthfully, I don't think I have the power to save her now. She had been injured for too long. And the cuts is very deep plus she have lost too many bloods." Said Kaede.  
  
Inuyasha is COMPLETELY shocked at her reply. HOW CAN THIS BE?!?!? IT CAN'T BE THAT WAY. KAGOME CAN'T DIE. SHE CAN'T SHE PROMISED... NO I DON'T BELIEVE THIS, IT GOT TO BE ANOTHER WAY. THERE IS JUST GOT TO BE!!!!! Thought Inuyasha as he looked at the unconscious Kagome. I CAN'T JUST SIT HERE AND WATCH KAGOME DIE!!!!  
  
~Author's P.O.V~  
  
Um... should I stop here?!?!?!?! *Thinking* too short, but a good cliffhanger... nah... I remember a FRIEND (you know who you are, so I didn't mention ya!!) said that is not nice to leave a cliffhanger ... so I will just continue on. And I can stay alive my self too ^^ at least I think so. So since I did a nice thing, please don't kill me if I did a LITTLE something later on. *Smile nervously* DEAL!!! So enjoy ^^  
  
"There is got to be someone that can save her, I know there is, but who?" muttered Inuyasha. Then a thought at the back of his head hit him and that thought is... KIKYO. BUT HOW I AM GOING TO CONVINCE KIKYO TO SAVE KAGOME? KIKYO WAS DIFFERENT FROM BEFORE... SO THERE ISN'T ANY CHANCE THAT KIKYO IS WILLING TO SAVE SOMEONE SHE HATE KAGOME.  
  
~FLACKBACK~  
  
"Inuyasha, so who did you choose?" asked Kikyo. "Um.. Kikyo I am sorry I chose Kagome, but you will always be in my heart." Said Inuyasha sadly. "Nope, Inuyasha you have already made your decision, I can tell you one thing Inuyasha and I want to make it CLEAR. I would rare DIE again than being in your heart with my REINCARNATION. So there can only be one person in your heart, either her or me." said Kikyo coldly.  
  
"But why?" asked Inuyasha upset and shocked at what Kikyo said. "I despise her, I loath her, I hate her more than anyone and anything. She took away what should have been mine. And I will forgive her, NEVER; she will pay for what she did, and you will too!" said Kikyo as she disappeared into the dark forest.  
  
"KIKYO..." shouted Inuyasha sadly.  
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
"Kikyo... how can I get you to help Kagome? HOW? And you are the only who can help Kagome now... but how I can get Kikyo to help Kagome?" muttered Inuyasha to himself as he turned and rushed out the hut into the forest.  
  
Inuyasha followed his nose and the familiar scent has lead to Kikyo.  
  
Kikyo is sitting under a Sakura Tree; she turned to Inuyasha as she heard that same, old footstep. Inuyasha walked toward Kikyo as he spoke softly, "Kikyo.... It's been a long time since we have met." He continued, "the last time you left, is still as fresh as it was just yesterday, I ..." Unable to finish his sentence as a sear of pain run throw his body. Remembering Kikyo's cold yet hateful words, and how she left without a second thought. Inuyasha feels so guilty that he doesn't have the strength to bring the subject of saving Kagome up.  
  
"Yeah, it has been a long time. How nice of you to come and visit me, or is it that you have something to ask me to help for?" said Kikyo frigidly. "Um... Kikyo... I ... Kagome... need... um.... your help." Said Inuyasha. "Huh? Need my help, now what?" answered Kikyo with a cold sarcastic voice.  
  
"Yes, Kagome is serious injured and Kaede doesn't help the power to heal her I was wondering if you can..." said Inuyasha. "HA HA HA!!! YOU WANT TO SAVE KAG..."laughed Kikyo but before Kikyo can finish her sentence Inuyasha interrupted her, "I am willing to exchange with my life."  
  
Kikyo ceased her laughter, and stared at Inuyasha shocked yet frostily. Then she spoke with an interested voice yet very dangerous, "what do you mean by that?" "I mean if you are willing to save Kagome... I am willing to go to hell with you..." replied Inuyasha despondently. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and stared at Inuyasha callously, and said with a poisonous sweet sound, "is that so? How are you supposed we do that?"  
  
Inuyasha's memories swam back to him. "Like 50 years ago, when you shot me to the god tree... this time you can do the same, however if I survive this, I will go back to the gang." Said Inuyasha.  
  
"Heh, don't be stupid Inuyasha, you know if you came and made this decision, you are not going back, and yes I accept this offer, after I done my job I will go and cure Kagome. So prepare yourself Inuyasha." Said Kikyo as she took out her arrow and ready to shoot.  
  
"You will cure Kagome right?" asked Inuyasha stupidly. "Of course, I always keep my promise. And don't think I will go easy go you, cause I won't you belong to me!" said Kikyo as she let go of the arrow and it went straight for Inuyasha.  
  
Kikyo turned and walked to toward Kaede's hut as she saw the Hell's Gate swung open.  
  
Inuyasha is now unconscious as the Hell's Gate getting closer and closer to him.  
  
This is the end of this chapter. What do you think? Hope you like it ^^ and reviews would be really nice!!! Thanks. Stay tune for the next chapter!!! Can't say too much, I got to go and study, see ya in the next chapter. And please review!!! They make me happy and make me update a lot faster. THANKS ^^  
  
Kagomes_soul521  
  
p.s please don't report me *begging* cause I been reported to many times, and I will have to see if the rating so go up, please tell what do you think ^^ THANKS 


End file.
